Bodyguard
by Amami Riku
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang agen rahasia, bertugas untuk melindungi teman seangkatannya dulu, Hyuuga Hinata, yang telah menemukan sebuah ramuan luar biasa. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Simak selengkapnya!
1. Chapter 1

**BODYGUARD**

**Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**This Fanfic © Amami Riku**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Action/Dan Lain2**

* * *

Kriiiiiiing... Kriiinnnggg...

"Hoam.." Seorang gadis bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo dan mengerjap - ngerjapkan mata lavendernya.

Ya, dialah sang Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis yang akan lulus ke tingkat kuliah. Setelah dia sadara sepenuhnya, dia segera menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya itu.

Setelah itu dia menggunakan seragamnya dan mempersiapkan bekalnya dan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Sedangkan dikamar seorang Namikaze terjadi keributan..

Teeeetttt... Teeeeeetttttt... Teeeettttt... Tttttttttttttttteeeeeeeettttttttttttttt... Entah sudah keberapa kalinya alarm itu berbunyi.. Tetapi si pemilik alarm itu tidak bangun sama sekali...

"Diam... Aku masih ngantukkk.." seru seorang berambut pirang spiky durian. Orang itu sedang memeluk guling kodok ijo kesayangannya. Dia melirik ke arah jam weker dengan mata yang sebiru samudera itu, lalu wajahnya pucat dan akhirnya...

"APAAHHH?! Aku bisa telat dalam pengambilan ijazah!" Dia segera bangun dan mandi.

Setelah mandi, orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobilnya yang bermerek Lamborgini Aventader-nya itu.

Sekolah Naruto dan Hinata sama yakni di Konoha SHS.

.

.

.

Di Konoha SHS

"Kebiasaan..."

"Merepotkan..."

"Tidak memiliki semangat masa muda..."

"Hn."

"Kekurangan makan..."

"Bibul(?)!" ujar Furikaze Aizawa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam cerita dengan ucapan khasnya yakni bibul, wawa, mumu bimbal, dll.

"..."

Begitulah respon mereka terhadap orang yang selalu telat sepanjang tahun. Ya, dialah Namikaze Naruto pangeran telat sepanjang masa.

"Selamat... acaranya belum dimulai. Huft..." ujarnya. Ia pun menengok dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia di lapangan sekolah. "Ohayou Kiba, Shika, Lee, Teme, Chouji, Aizawa(?), Neji!" sapanya kepada teman-temannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wawa(?)"

"..."

"Baiklah murid-murid, silahkan duduk! Saya akan membacakan penghargaan terlebih dahulu!" kata seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut pirang. Iya, dialah Senju Tsunade. Seorang kepala sekolah Konoha SHS.

Murid-murid pun duduk dengan tenang, rapi, dan damai. Dan Tsunade mulai membacakan penghargaan.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam acara pengambilan ijazah ini! Saya, selaku kepala sekolah sangat bangga kepada kalian yang telah lulus ke perguruan lebih tinggi lagi. Sekarang, saya akan memberikan penghargaan IQ tertinggi yaitu Nara Shikamaru! Penghargaan untuk kapten basket Konoha SHS dan sekaligus shooter paling jitu di klub K-One dan juga merupakan cucu saya sendiri, Namikaze Naruto! *tepuk tangan* Penghargaan untuk anak PMR terbaik, siapakah dia? Haruno Sakura! Penghargaan untuk model fashion majalah Konoha SHS, siapakah dia? Yamanaka Ino! Penghargaan untuk taekwondo terbaik jatuh kepada... Rock Lee! Penghargaan untuk karate terbaik jatuh kepada... Hyuuga Neji! Penghargaan kepada anak IPA terbaik jatuh kepada 3 orang sekaligus yakni Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Amami Riku(?) _[A/N: Author ikut serta, mau dapat penghargaan IPA karena itulah yang Author impi-impikan. Dan bukan hanya mimpi, itu sudah terjadi.]_ Dan, oh! Ada penghargaan lain yang diusulkan oleh guru PLH (Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup) yaitu pecinta binatang jatuh kepada Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino! Terakhir, penghargaan kesenian baik seni rupa, seni tari, seni musik, dan seni lukis jatuh kepada... Sabaku no Kankurou, Sabaku no Temari, Furikaze Aizawa(?), dan Sai!" seru Tsunade. Ia pun berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas. "Dengan demikian, berakhir sudah acara pemberian penghargaan. Selamat siang dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Horeee..." Ucap murid bebarengan setelah Tsunade turun dari panggung. Semua anak bersenang – senang, kecuali satu gadis yang sedang duduk dipojok lapangan (tribun).

Ia bersedih karena orang yang dicintainya selama 6 tahun belakangan ini akan kuliah di luar negeri. Ya dialah Hyuuga Hinata yang mencintai Namikaze Naruto. Ia bersedih, tetapi tidak menunjukan kesedihannya kepada teman – temannya. Malm ini terasa lama sekali, sehingga menyiksa hati Hyuuga tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

8 tahun kemudian

Di bandar udara Konoha...

"Huuuaaahhh... Sudah 8 tahun tidak ke Konoha.." Seru pemuda tampan berambut pirang spiky durian dan bermata blue shappire. Ya, dialah Namikaze Naruto.. Pemuda dari Konoha yang kuliah di Universitas Suna selama 8 tahun.

"Kemana Tuan?" tanya supir taksi kepada Naruto.

"Ke gang Senju," jawab Naruto. Taksi itu pun melaju menuju kediaman klan Senju.

"Nenek... Kakek..." seru Naruto saat sampai di rumah nenek dan kekaknya, Senju Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Wah si baka telah datang..." ujar Tsunade.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimanapun, dia lebih pintar darimu sekarang. Secara, dia sudah S2," ujar Jiraiya yang tidak terima cucu kesayangannya direndahkan.

"Apa kabar, nek, kek?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab "Baik." Oleh keduanya bersamaan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai malam.

"Baa-chan, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku juga mau bersin rumahku yang sudah 8 tahun gak ditempati!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya! Itu kunci Lamborgini-mu. Kamu pasti kangenkan sama mobil itu," ujar Tsunade sembari menunjuk ke kunci mobil Naruto yang terletak di atas meja telepon.

"Iya, baa-san tau juga."

"Hati-hati ya!" seru Tsunade yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Namikaze Mansion

"Haduh, kotor sekali rumah ini. Besok sajalah beres-beresnya! Sekarang sudah malam," ujar atau bisa disebut keluh Naruto. Ia pun langsung tidur sambil memeluk guling kodok kesayangannya.

Pagi harinya...

"Yosh! Saatnya membersihkan rumah ini!" seru Naruto dengan semangat '45.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian...

Seorang berambut pirang tertidur pulas di atas sofa, terlihat di wajahnya dia sangat lelah.

Dreett... Dreett...

"Hoam..." Suara HP tersebut membangunkan pemiliknya.

"Eh... Kakashi-senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada orang di seberang telepon.

"Bisakah kau ke alun-alun kota sekarang?" tanya Kakashi yang dijawab "Iya, baiklah!" oleh Naruto.

Di Alun-alun Kota

"Haah... tadi nyuruh kesini tapi Kakashi-senpai belum datang."

.

.

.

.

1 ½ jam kemudian

"Gomen, tadi ada masalah dalam hidup," ujar Kakashi yang baru saja datang dari belakang Naruto.

"AHH?! Kebiasaan... Sekarang katakan ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mendapat tugas dari kapten. Kau menjadi pelindung Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah proffesor dan telah menemukan obat untuk menjadikan manusia super yang tingkat keintelejennya akan menjadi luar biasa," jelas Kakashi yang mendapat respon hanya kaget dan melebarkan mata dari Naruto.

"Tetapi obat itu belum diketahui berbahaya atau tidak, dan ada orang yang ingin mengambil obat itu. Misimu menjaganya dan ingat! Jangan beritahukan identitasmu yang menjadi agen rahasia!" tambah Kakashi. "Ini alamatnya," Kakashi memberikan selembar kertas kepada Naruto.

"Siap!" seru Naruto penuh hormat. Dan Kakashi pun pergi.

.

.

.

Namikaze Mansion

"Hyuuga Hinata? Hem... Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu," ujar Naruto atau bisa disebut gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto melebar. "Oh... Jangan-jangan... Dia teman 1 angkatan denganku waktu SMA," ujar Naruto kaget. 'Aha! Aku punya alasan untuk tinggal bersama Hinata!' batinnya.

Ia segera menyalakan mobil kesayangannya itu dan menuju alamat yang ada di kertas tadi. Hyuuga Mansion blok B no. 15.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Mansion

Tok Tok Tok

"Iya sebentar," ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"..." Hinata kaget dan Naruto pun sama. Mereka semua diam dan sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Hinata's POV

'Ah, ya Tuhan. Mimpikah ini? Pria di depanku ini Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Dia semakin tampan,' batinku. Lidahku terasa kaku dan aku merasa wajahku mulai panas. Aku yakin wajahku tambah merah.

Naruto's POV

Ya ampun! Apa benar dia Hinata? Cantik sekali! Beda dengan yang dulu. Setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu.

Normal POV

Semuanya masih diam sampai akhirnya ada anak kecil yang keluar dari rumah Hinata.

"Nee-chan, ada tamu siapa?" Suruh ma―" Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hinata, kaget melihat ada Naruto di depannya. Lelaki yang selalu main bersamanya dulu.

"Eh, ada Naruto-niisan! Masuk kak! Gimana sih nee-chan, masa' ada tamu tidak dipersilahkan masuk," ujar Hanabi.

"Ah, i-iya. Silahkan m-masuk N-Naruto-kun," suruh Hinata gugup.

"I-iya, a-arigato," jawab Naruto yang juga gugup.

Mereka pun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"N-Naruto-kun, mau minum apa?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto dan dijawab "Air putih saja Hina-chan" oleh Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman atau cengiran khasnya.

"B-Baiklah, sebentar y-ya," ucap Hinata sambil masuk ke dapur dan menutup wajahnya/menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena ia dipanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel '-chan'.

"Jadi, sekarang kau kelas berapa Hanabi?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata membuatkan minum.

"Kelas XII kak, kak sendiri kelas eh―maksudku sarjana berapa?" jawab dan tanya Hanabi.

"S-2, kenapa Hanabi-chan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Wow... Naruto-nii sama dong sama nee-chan. Nee-chan juga S-2," ujar Hanabi.

"I-ini Naruto-kun." Tiba-tiba, Hinata datang sembari memberikan gelas berisi air putih.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto. Ia pun meneguk air putihnya.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan. Aku kan dari Suna. Aku boleh tinggal di sini tidak? Untuk sementara," tanya Naruto setelah selesai minum.

"Eh... Emm... Ano..."

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Eh? B-b-b-b-boleh kok," jawab Hinata sambil blushing.

"Arigato Hina-chan," jawab Naruto.

"Hore! Naruto-nii tinggal di sini!" seru Hanabi tiba-tiba. Mereka semua tertawa dan berbincang-bincang sampai malam.

.

.

.

"I-ini kamarmu N-Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan kepada Naruto kamar yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Iya, arigato Hina-chan," Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Hanabi, cepat tidur. Besok kau sekolah," perintah Hinata.

"Yah... Nee-chan..." keluh Hanabi kecewa.

"Hanabi, besok aku antar mau? Tapi kau harus bangun pagi!" tawar Naruto.

"Ya! Aku mau! Selamat malam Naruto-nii!"

"Iya, selamat malam Naruto-kun."

"Selamat malam Hanabi-chan, Hina-chan."

Mereka pun tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

"Kami berangkat dulu nee-chan!" Hanabi pamit kepada Hinata.

"Ya, hati-hati ya," ucap dan pesan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hanabi pun berangkat dengan lamborgini milik Naruto.

Di perjalanan

"Kak, mobil ini bisa berapa max kecepatan?"

"225 km/jam. Emang kenapa?"

"Aku gak percaya."

"Lihat ini!"

Mobil lamborgini merah itu melaju dengan tenaga.

"Wow... Sudah sampai!?" takjub Hanabi.

"Bagaimana hah? Kau percaya?" tanya Naruto.

"Percaya. Makasih Naruto-nii!"

"Sama-sama."

Mobil merah itu kembali lagi menuju Hyuuga Mansion.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto saat sampai di rumah Hinata.

"Okaeri... Cepat sekali N-Naruto-kun, k-kau pasti me-mengebut ya!" jawab Hinata yang mendapat respon cengiran khas dari Naruto.

"Wah... Ada yakiniku ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hehehe... I-iya. Yuk makan!" ajak Hinata. Meskipun dia tidak gugup lagi tapi tetap saja wajahnya merah (blushing)

"Nyam... Nyam... Enak sekali masakanmu Hinata!" puji Naruto.

"Eh? B-benarkah?" Hinata tersipu lagi.

"Iya, sangat enak!" jelas Naruto sambil tetap makan.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

"Wah... Kenyang sekali!" ujar naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang membesar.

"Hihihi..." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto dan sisa makanan di pipi Naruto. Hinata membersihkan pipi Naruto dengan tisue.

"Wah... Hinata-chan baik sekali!" ujar Naruto setelah Hinata membersihkan pipinya.

"Arigato," Hinata kembali blushing.

Hinata melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Ia langsung beres-beres meja makan.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku pergi k-kerja dulu ya," ucap Hinata setelah semua beres.

"Boleh aku antar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, t-tidak usah. Lagipula, t-tempat kerjaku d-dekat kok," tolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya!" pesan Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto langsung mengikuti Hinata. Naruto melihat seseorang dari atas gedung tempat Hinata berjalan. Ada orang yang akan menembak Hinata menggunakan Sniper M1A14. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pistol Desert Eangle nya dan membidik orang itu (pistolnya telah diberi peredam) dan "Syuuutt...!" Orang tersebut langsung mati di tempat.

Ternyata ada komplotan orang tadi yang menunggu di bawah dan langsung mengejar Naruto. Komplotan itu terdiri dari 2 sepeda dan langsung mengejar Naruto. Komplotan itu terdiri dari 2 sepeda motor dan 1 mobil. Naruto dan komplotan itu sedang kejar-kejaran dan tembak-menembak.

Naruto berhenti dan memencet suatu tombol, lalu pintu mobil Naruto dua-duanya terbuka dan motor-motor pengejar Naruto menabrak pintu mobil Naruto dan terjatuh.

.

.

.

Setengah jam Naruto masih kejar-kejaran. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki dengan machine gun.

Det! Det! Det! Det!

Semua orang yang mengejar Naruto mati seketika.

"Kau selalu merebut bagian!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau lambat..." ujar seseorang bermata onyx dan berambut hitam dikuncir kuda pendek.

"Hm... Arigato ya, Uchiha Itachi-senpai!" ucap Naruto kepada seniornya. Ya, dia Uchiha Itachi.

"Ayo! Kita harus pergi!" ajak Itachi. Mereka pun pergi ke suatu tempat dengan mobil Naruto.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Yey... Aku balik lagi... Neehh aku buat crita baru sebagai pelampiasan "complicated love" yang aku delete...**

**semoga senang ya... tenang aja.. fanfic ini gak akan aku delete lagi...**

**dan update nya cepet kok...**

**Fanfic ini disempurnakan typo(s) dll dan diketik oleh temanku yang sangat cantik, imut, lucu, dan pintar (hoeekk) Furikaze Aizawa! [Aizawa: bibul~!(?)]**

**Sekian!**

**inget..!  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BODYGUARD Chapter 2**

**Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**This Fanfic © Amami Riku**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Action/Dan Lain2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Heeehehehehe... maaf lama updatenya.. Author ada UKK.. doain semoga naik ya.. terimakasih yang udah reveiw ya... baiklah tanpa banyak bacot lagi... ini...**

**BODYGUARD CHAP 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Naruto berhenti di sebuah Hotel bintang 5, Hotel paling terkenal di Konoha. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam Hotel dan menaiki lift.

"Hey.. Kita mau kelantai 21?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Itachi memencet tombol 21.

"Ya" jawab Itachi singkat padat dan gak jelas

.

.

.

Mreka akhirnya sampai di lantai 21 "tinggg" bersamaan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka. Itachi mencari cari kamar yang hendak dituju, Naruto yang melihat itu akhirnya bertanya

"Kau mencari kamar nomer berapa sih?" tanya Naruto frustasi

"325" jawab Itachi lagi lagi dengan singkat padat dan gak jelas

.

.

Setelah 1,5 jam mereka mencari akhirnya kamar 325 ditemukan.

.

.

"GAH! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru Naruto dengan girangnya.

"Akhirnya..." ucap Itachi.

"Wawa banget sih! Eh loe tau gak sih, gue tuh CAPEK bangeeet habis lawan musuh, disuruh nyari kamar lagi! Eyuh..." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi jijik. Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan mata yang disipitkan dan bibir monyong(?).

"Ka-Kalau begitu, ayo masuk," ajak Itachi memecah _awkward momment_.

.

.

.

.

"Braaakk"

.

. "Gomen.. Tadi ada tikus tikus pengganggu" ujar Naruto yang masuk dengan sangat sopan [sebaliknya]

"kebiasaan... Sudah terlambat.. Masuk tanpa minta ijin.." ujar seseorang dengan rambut nanas hitam.

"Sudah sudah.. lagi pula belum dimulai kok " kata seseorang berambut coklat

"ahh ketua Yamato selalu membelanya" ujar seseorang berambut nanas tadi

"kau iri shikamaru..?" ejek Naruto kepada pria berambut nanas.

.

.

"Saya akan mulai rapatnya... Saya akan memberitahukan bahwa mulai minggu depan akan ada anggota baru.." ucap Yamato dengan jelas

"hn.. apakah dia berpengalaman..?" tanya Naruto

"Dia adalah anggota agen Rahasia dari negara Kiri, ia sangat mahir dalam menggunakan pisau" jawab Yamato panjang lebar

"Dia akan menjadi rivalku" ucap Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

"oh iya dimna Gaara..?" tanya Naruto

"iya dimana Gaara..?" tanya Suigetsu dan Ten-ten

"D-dia... dia ditangkap Orochimaru" ucap Yamato sambil bergetar. Setelah Yamato menjawab semua orang yang ada disitu [ Naruto, Itachi, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Ten – ten ] dikelilingi aura dingin

.

.

.

"T-tidak mungkin" ucap Naruto pelan

"Besok kita akan berangkat ke Otogakure untuk menyelamatkan Gaara" ujar Yamato

"bagaimana dengan orang yang akan mencuri obat terlarang..?" tanya Naruto

"Orang tersebut sedang melakukan gencatan senjata" Ujar Yamato.

.

.

.

.

"Ten – ten persiapkan dinamite mu, Shika persiapkan otak mu untuk strategi besok, Naruto persiapkan Snipermu, Sui persiapkan pisaumu, itachi persiapkan mechine gun mu.. kita akan menghancurkan markas pemelihara ular itu besok " ujar Yamato dengan seringaian licik.

"Siap...!" seru mereka semua.

.

.

Semuanya bersiap – siap..

.

.

"Naruto.. Ikut aku sebentar...!" ajak Suigetsu

"Kemana?" jawab Naruto bingung

"sudahlah...!" tarik Suigetsu pada Naruto menuju lift

.

.

Didalam lift Sui memencet angka 17

.

.

Setelah lift terbuka Sui langsung menarik lengan Naruto menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan "JUST FOR 18 +"

"Kenapa kita ke diskotik.." tanya Naruto

"Kita senang senang..." jawab Sui enteng

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disekitar bar. Ia memesan 1 gelas bir hitam.

.

. Tiba tiba si pembawa acara panggung berkata " bagaimana..? seru..? saya akan membuat anada merasa lebih seru lagi... ini dia kita sambut SID [Superman Is Dead].."

"yeeee " seru penonton

Jika kami bersama nyalakan tanda bahaya  
Jika kami berpesta hening akan terpecah  
Aku, dia dan mereka memang gila memang beda  
Tak perlu berpura-pura memang begini adanya  
*courtesy of  
Dan kami di sini akan terus bernyanyi

Dan jika kami bersama nyalakan tanda bahaya  
Musik akan menghentak, anda akan tersentak  
Dan kami tahu anda bosan dijejali rasa yang sama  
Kami adalah kamu, muda, beda dan berbahaya

(ini lagunya, are you ready)

Lepaskan semua belenggu yang melingkari hidupmu  
Berdiri tegak menantang di sana di garis depan  
Aku berteriak lantang untuk jiwa yang hilang  
Untuk mereka yang selalu tersingkirkan

Ketika tiada beban lagi untuk berlari  
Ketika tiada orang yang akan peduli  
Aku dan dia selalu menunggumu di sini  
Angkat sekali lagi

Dan kami di sini akan terus bernyanyi

Dan jika kami bersama nyalakan tanda bahaya  
Musik akan menghentak, anda akan tersentak  
Dan kami tahu anda bosan dijejali rasa yang sama  
Kami adalah kamu, muda, beda dan berbahaya

Dan kami di sini akan terus bernyanyi

Dan jika kami bersama nyalakan tanda bahaya  
Musik akan menghentak, anda akan tersentak  
Dan kami tahu anda bosan dijejali rasa yang sama  
Kami adalah kamu, muda, beda dan berbahaya

Dan jika kami bersama nyalakan tanda bahaya  
Musik akan menghentak, anda akan tersentak  
Dan kami tahu anda bosan dijejali rasa yang sama  
Kami adalah kamu, muda, beda dan berbahaya

Hoooooooooo

"terimakasih.. yah kita sambut selanjutnya... Super Kids.." ujar vokalis SID

"yeee..." sambut penonton

"selamat malam.. kami akan mebawan lagu "play girl"

.

.

yes kamu memang cantik semua mata melirik  
saat mereka tergoda kau selalu tebar pesona  
bikin kamu jadi bangga

kini kau dekati aku yang katamu paling yo'i  
katamu aku musisi tampang keren juga trendi  
lumayan buat koleksi

* ku sadari kini kau memang predator  
hinggap sana sini ku pastikan dirimu playgirl

bila engkau katakan cicicicicicicicicicci cinta  
apalagi katakan kakakakakakakaka kata rindu  
aku tak akan percaya kepadamu karna dirimu playgirl

tak akan aku tertipu dengan seribu jurusmu  
caramu merayu-rayu (hei boy) sungguh tak mempan untukku

repeat *

reff:  
bila engkau katakan cicicicicicicicicicci cinta  
apalagi katakan kakakakakakakaka kata rindu  
aku tak akan percaya kepadamu  
meski kau memaksa karna dirimu playgirl

bila engkau katakan cinta cicicicicicicicicicci cinta  
apalagi katakan kakakakakakakaka kata rindu  
aku tak akan percaya kepadamu karna dirimu playgirl

repeat reff

"terimakasih... baiklah sekarang kita sambut pubas sweet hero" kata vokalis superkids yang diikuti tepuk tangan penonton

Filsafat asing, bagaikan dunia masonry  
Terdogma jiwa yang terkikis  
Budak dunia yang terjerat  
Nafsu diri yang . . .  
TERKOYAK !  
Sebuah pendustaan jiwa  
Hidup dunia bagaikan surga  
Lupa akhirat lupa diri  
Terdoktrin asa . .  
Engkau yg tersesat  
Engkau yg terlelap  
Dengan segala teorema hidup nya.  
Engkau yang diburu  
Engkau yg di kejar  
Dengan kehidupan dunia yg hina.  
HILANG (Hilang) !  
MATI (Mati) !  
MUSNAH (Musnah ) !  
" RAS HARI AKHIR "

-TBC-

**Gimana..? bagus gak..? terlalu banyak nyanyi ya..? maaf..! itu hanya selingan aja...**

**Kelamaan update? Itu karena ada UKK**

**Ya udah cahpter selanjutnya bakal cepet update nya dan mulai serius perang.. dah ya...**

**Review...!**


End file.
